The Plan
by LolIsBack
Summary: Regina and Emma, one day talking about nothing important, decided to... Well, actually, it was Emma's idea, and Regina accepted because... because... because it was Emma's plan? "You're crazy. But I love it. So yes, Miss Swan, I want to be your girl" Swanqueen story with humor (that's not for sure) and romantic stuff everywhere


**Heeeeellooooooo! Well, First of all: this is a Swanqueen story. Second: I'm a Spansh teenager and obviously, English's not my native language (but I love it, so...)**

**This is a simple story, don't set your hopes to high, guys. If you're gonna hate, then you can leave it. But if your comment is not about hating on the character, the pairing, the actresses, the Spanish or Latin people, or me, then, it's completely welcome. I know i'm gonna have a looooot of mistakes, but sorry. And you know, if you like the story, then leave a review. Kisses and hugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Once apart of this short and silly story**

* * *

><p>― How did you get that scar?<p>

― What scar? I have a lot

― The one that you have on your lip.

The silence invaded the forest again. The two women were face to face. One had curiosity in her green eyes, but the other, the brunette one, she only had fear and pain. When the blonde talked about Regina's scar, she got pale. She didn't want to talk about her scar and how she got it. But, another side of Regina trusted Emma. So… she told her.

― Because of my mother. We fought and… she hit me very very hard. But… I'm fine. I'm over that. It happened years ago and now I'm fine. I'm fine ―repeated the brunette, and Emma realized that she wasn't fine about that.

― You're not fine, Gina. If you were fine, you wouldn't be so affected and you wouldn't been repeating that you're fine all the time. It's obvious that this theme don't make you feel okay. Why you both were fighting? ―the blonde asked. She knew that she was going into dangerous territory, but she didn't care. She wanted to know everything about the dark-eyed woman. The one who was a broken woman full of scars.

― It… it happened when I was ten. I asked my father about how he felt when he saw the women and later, I asked my mother about her feelings when she was in front of the men. I was confused because… I looked at the girls in the same way that I looked at the boys. And I was fine with the boys, because I liked them, but I liked girls too. And I wanted to kiss boys, but also girls ―she answered, afraid of Emma's reaction.

― So… you're bisexual? ―Emma was surprised. She would never expected that. She was thinking about the bad life and worse childhood that the Queen probably had. She was an innocent, pure and sincere ten years old girl who was curious and confused about her feeling and about how she was feeling; and, just because she trusted her parents, she was hit. And a sexy scar was the reminder of that.

― I… I think so. I mean, I've only been with boys, but… but I've looked at girls in the same way and, damn… I think I like girls even more than boys. ―She admitted with shame, hiding her face in her hands.

― Are you ashamed of who you are?

The question was simple, but God, it was so fucking hard to answer…

― No. I'm proud of being a Spanish Girl, because, if you didn't know, my parent, they both are Spanish, the main difference is that my mother was a poor immigrant and my father was a rich immigrant. And I'm proud of being bisexual, at least, I have more possibilities to have a couple. But things aren't easy in here, Swan. The people in my époque killed people of their families just because they weren't straight. Black and Latin people were killed too. They hate me and I understand that, I'm, after all, the Evil Queen. They have millions of reasons to torture me until I beg for death, and if they know the truth about me, they are going to have millions of reasons to torture me until I beg for death. So, you're the only one who know just a little bit of the real Regina. Please, keep the secret.

The silence invaded the Sheriff's Station.

― We're going to do something, and that something is going to impress everybody and, obviously, it's going to "set you free".

― I don't like your plans, Miss Swan.

The blonde ignored her and continued with her explanation. ― We're going to pretend that we're a couple. A no, not a simple couple: Regina, now, you're my fiancé.


End file.
